saiyajin y diclonius
by zangaman
Summary: esta es la acontinuacion de furanko en saga z y un poquito de romance. PD: SI NO VISTE MI HISTORIA DE FURANKO SUGIERO QUE LO LEA.
1. saga de los saiyajin p1

**Goku el gran guerrero había derrotado a pikoro daimaku pero no era el fin pikoro daimaku con su ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban tuvo otro hijo pikoro, después 2 años entro al torneo de artes marciales para derrotar a goku pero no logro goku había derrotado a pikoro goku festejo su hermano mayor furanko absorbió a pikoro sin que goku lo viera si kamisama moría las esfera del dragón desaparecían y si ahora moría furanko kamisama también pero tras esto milk le dijo a goku que se iban a casar pero le dijo NO goku se dio cuenta en templo de kamisama que había otra chica que era mas cercana, raiko la diclonius ella tenia cuernos como un gatito luego los goku y raiko se casaron furanko ayudo a construir una casa para los 2 en el monte paozu pero y este será el ¿fin? **

**Edades: **

**Goku 22 **

**Raiko 22 **

**Furanko 23 **

**Vectores **

**Brazo derecho arriba: vector 1. **

**Brazo derecho abajo: vector 2. **

**Brazo izquierdo arriba: vector 3. **

**Brazo izquierdo abajo: vector 4. PD: no soy dueño de dragón ball z ni de elfen lied. **

Había pasado 5 años desde la derrota de pikoro todo era paz pero una nave desconocida cayo haciendo una explosión.

Un hombre salio de nave al parecer tenia un armadura extraña su color era negro en los hombros color café tenia la piel botas extrañas de color negro y la punta y muñequeras extrañas, su cabello era largo hasta la espalda color negro ojos negros como goku por ultimo tenia una cola enredada es su estomago.

?: así que los 2 están aquí bueno.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia goku y raiko.

Raiko: goku, gohan a cenar.

Gohan: que bien mi mami hizo la cena.

Gohan quien era el hijo de goku y raiko tenia el pelo negro un poco largo ojos color negro, su ropa era de emperador amarillo manga verdes y pantalón verde un sombrerito rojo que llevaba las esfera de 4 estrellas y una cola no tenia cuernos como su madre pero raiko no le importaba.

Raiko su pelo era rosado ojos rosados y tenia cuernos como un gatito llevaba unos short azules hasta piernas tenia buenas caderas y dos pechos copa D llevaba remera de color rosado dejando desnuda el hombro izquierdo botas verdes, guantes que de color naranja con agujeros.

Raiko: gohan y tu padre.

Gohan: fue a pescar.

Raiko: ya veo. Sonriendo.

Goku: ya llegue. Trayendo un gran pez.

Gohan: papi. feliz

Raiko: goku ya hice la cena mejor come ya que iremos con el maestro roshi y nuestros amigos.

Goku: si no puede esperar a ver como están todos. Feliz.

Goku llevaba una remera azul detrás una remera gi de color naranja y pantalón gi naranja y botas azules y muñequeras azules, cinturón color azul el símbolo de la tortuga detrás de la remera.

Mientras tanto en el desierto podemos ver que furanko esta entrenando solo. Furanko llevaba el mismo gi que goku pero era de color negro que solo sin remera azul y llevaba muñequeras azules, botas de color negro y cinturón azul cabello de color gris, ojos rojos.

Furanko: bien ya es hora.

?: ha tanto tiempo hermano.

Furanko: no tu eres no puede ser que estas…

?: Vivo.

Furanko: como so sobre bre viste raditz.

Raditz: no te lo contare.

Furanko: raditz a que viniste. Tono serio

Raditz: pareces viejo con ese cabello.

Furanko: raditz respondedme soy tu hermano mayor.

Raditz: NO TU NO ERES MI HERMANO ERES UN COBARDE QUE ME ABANDONO. Grito.

Furanko: raditz lo que hice esta mal perdón por lo que te hice.

Raditz: recién te disculpas NO TE LO PERDONARE JAMAS.

Raditz lanzo una onda de ki de color púrpura, dejando escombros a furanko, raditz uso un extraño objeto en su ojo (rastreador) hacia un sonido tic tic.

Raditz: no queda nada de ti ahora eres más débil.

En la casa del maestro roshi.

Goku: yoho.

Raiko: amigos.

Bulma y krilin: goku, raiko.

Goku y raiko: hola.

Bulma: oigan ese niño no digan que.

Raiko: si el nuestro hijo no es así goku. Feliz.

Goku: si.

Raiko: vamos salúdalos no seas tímido.

Gohan: ho hola.

Bulma, krilin y maestro roshi: hola.

Goku: su nombre es gohan.

Maestro roshi: ya veo lo llamaste al igual que tu abuelo son gohan.

Hola gohan mi nombre bulma cuantos años tienes.

Gohan: 4.

Krilin: tiene cola.

Goku: si que no recuerdan que yo también tenia una.

Bulma: oye raiko no le pasa nada malo cuando ve la luna llena.

Raiko: luna llena a que refieres.

Goku: siempre dormimos temprano.

Maestro roshi: ya veo. Mirando los pechos de raiko.

Krilin: oigan el mas fuerte que ustedes 2. El conocía la fuerza de goku y raiko.

Goku: un poco a veces entrenamos.

Después raditz aterrizo frente a nuestros héroes. Gohan se esconde detrás de su mama.

Raditz: finalmente te encontré has crecido bastante.

Goku: que.

Raditz: te reconocí con solo verte kakarroto.

Goku: kakarroto.

Raditz le contó la verdad a goku que era un saiyajin, su hermano mayor y que mato a furanko

Goku: tu mataste a furanko.

Raditz: si no eres saiyajin entonces tomare prestado a tu hijo.

Raiko: no te permitiré que tomes a mi hijo.

Raiko uso vector 3 raditz fácilmente lo esquiva dejando luego deja inconciente a raiko.

Raditz: kakarroto te casaste con una debilucha.

Goku: tu MALDITO.

Raditz da un rodillazo hacia el estomago de goku dejando a goku sin aliento.

Gohan: MAMI PAPI.

Raditz agarro la camiseta de gohan.

Raditz: si quieres volver a ver tu hijo tráeme 100 humanos que estén muertos.

Después raditz se fue volando secuestrando a gohan, después raiko despertó.

Raiko: gohan, gohan, GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN. Mirando a todos lados.

Krilin: lo siento se lo llevaron. Dijo con culpa.

Raiko: goku háblame.

Goku: es fuerte gohan debo ir por gohan.

Furanko: rayos llegue tarde.

Goku: hermano.

Furanko: dime goku el te dijo la verdad.

Goku: de que el es mi hermano.

Furanko: si y que venimos del planeta vegeta si.

Goku: no puede ser el mi hermano.

Furanko: escúchame goku yo nací primero luego raditz por ultimo tu.

Raiko: espera un momento si el te conoce como pudiste estar dos lugares.

Furanko: saben yo tenia el cabello negro, ojos negros y también tenia una cola como goku.

Raiko: ve al punto. Enojada.

Furanko: esto solo era un mito la madres saiyajin si usaban todo su energía concentrándose en la cola de su hijo volvía hacer un bebe de un año quedándote sin cola.

Goku: entiendo.

Furanko: es cierto que hice cosas malas en mí pasado matando a gente inocente unanamos para vencer a raditz si es que claro confías en mi ahora.

Goku: este bien confió en ti por que cambiaste y eres una buena persona. Feliz.

Furanko: síganme se adonde fue.

Furanko, goku y raiko fueron volando gracias al ki.

Furanko: escúchenme raditz se confía en el rastreador que tiene en su ojo.

Goku: que esa maquina exactamente.

Furanko: lee las formas de vida te dice cuanto poder tiene pero no dice todo poder.

Raiko: de enserio

Furanko: por cierto oí que tenían un hijo es cierto eso.

Goku y raiko: si.

Furanko: te prometo que tu hijo volverá con ustedes.

Furanko, goku y raiko aterrizaron frente a raditz.

Raditz: que pensé que te había matado.

Furanko: te confías demasiado en ese rastreador.

Goku: devuelve a gohan

Raditz: ya BASTA ESTOY HARTO DE USTEDES VOY A MATARLOS.

Raditz ataco por detrás a goku y furanko, raiko retrocedió.

Raditz: jaja escúchenme con atención antes de que los 3 mueran los otros 2 saiyajin son mas fuerte que yo.

Furanko: otros 2 acaso hay mas sobrevivientes.

Raiko: no dijo que solo había 5 sobrevivientes.

Furanko: los 2 sobrevivientes somos yo y goku significa que somos 5.

Raditz: jaja es demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de lo que somos capaces los saiyajin.

Goku: dices tonterías.

Raditz: a todos que ignoran me advertencia solo merecen morir.

Furanko: pues estoy muy feliz de esa noticia otros mas fuertes no le parece divertido.

Goku: no honestamente te confieso que te miedo.

Raiko: yo también pero ahora no el momento de acobardarse tenemos que rescatar gohan.

Goku y furanko: cierto.

Raditz: morirán.

Raiko: DONDE ESTA MI HIJO.

Raditz: descuida esta la nave es muy ésca doloso.

Raiko: gohan mami te sacara de ahí.

Raditz: mejor acabare con ustedes.

Raiko: estoy de acuerdo.

Goku: peleamos.

Furanko: raditz muéstrame como has mejorado estos años.

Furanko y goku atacaron a raditz con sus puños pero raditz lo esquivaba luego ataco a los 2 como si nada luego raiko estaba detrás de raditz pero el lanza dos patadas hacia raiko, los 3 retrocedieron y tomaron velocidad para atacar a raditz.

Raditz esquiva los 3 y vuela hacia el cielo los 3 hacen los mismo y raditz dijo **DOBLE APLASTAMIENTO **dos ondas de ki de color púrpura se dirigían hacia raiko, goku y furanko pero lo esquivan.

Goku: donde estas.

Raditz: aquí estoy.

Raditz golpeo a goku por detrás.

Raditz: 3 contra 1 creí que esto seria divertido pero es aburrido vaya hermano perdiste un brazo. Sonriendo malvadamente.

Goku: hermano tu tu tu brazo.

Furanko estaba chorreando sangre en su brazo izquierdo.

Furanko: descuiden estaré bien miren esto.

Furanko su brazo se regenero.

Raditz: imposible tu brazo volvió a crecer.

Furanko: todo esto es gracias a que absorbí a pikoro.

Goku: que.

Furanko: luego te lo explico.

Furanko uso una técnica llamada **TALOG **empezó con una 4 puños en el estomago por ultimo un palma de ki en el estomago, raiko comenzó atacar con todos sus vectores como metralleta luego ella da una patada en la cara de raditz por ultimo goku con un **KAMEHAMEHA **dejando humo.

Raiko: lo derrotamos.

Furanko: no lo creo.

Raditz ataco por sorpresa a raiko y furanko, goku lucho contra el pero era demasiado rápido.

Raditz: bien ya tuve suficiente con ustedes. Apunto de matar a goku

Raiko: nooooooo.

Raditz le dio una bofetada a raiko tirándola al piso, raditz estaba apunto de matar a goku pero…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1. **

**COMENTEN **

**ZANGAMAN.**


	2. saga de los saiyajin p2

**no soy dueño de nada. **

**VECTORES **

**Brazo derecho arriba: vector 1 **

**Brazo derecho abajo: vector 2 **

**Brazo izquierdo arriba: vector 3 **

**Brazo izquierdo abajo: vector 4 **

Raditz estaba apunto de matar a goku pero de repente el radar de raditz se volvió loco de repente se oye un gran ruido era gohan.

Gohan: deja a mi mami y mi papa en PAZ.

Gohan volo donde raditz rápidamente chocando a en el estomago.

Goku: go gohan fuiste tu. Sorprendido por poder de su hijo.

Gohan: papa.

Raditz: no puede ser.

Goku: huye rápido gohan debes huir de aquí.

Raditz: con que tu cambias fácilmente tus emociones.

Gohan: papa.

Goku: HUYE GOHAN.

Raditz golpea a gohan con su puño lo deja en suelo.

Goku: GOHAN NO LO HAGAS DETENTE.

Raditz: el poder de pelea de ese niño es mas grande que el tuyo.

Furanko: GOKU LA COLA AHORA.

Raditz: que.

Goku rápidamente tomo la cola de raditz lo cual volvía débil a raditz.

Raditz: suéltame.

Furanko: muy bien goku.

Goku: hermano usa una técnica poderosa para acabar con esto no importa si yo muero.

Furanko: que.

Goku: HAZLO.

Furanko: de acuerdo.

Furanko se concentro luego dijo: **AKERMUS. **Su mano que saco una grandes ondas que atravesó el estomago de goku y raditz.

Luego raiko se despertó y vio gohan que estaba con ojos de espiral.

Raiko: gohan.

Raditz: her her ma mano.

Furanko: que ahora te arrepientes.

Raditz se saco su radar y luego lo tiro.

Raditz: hermano debes protegerla.

Furanko: a quien su no tienes a nadie.

Raditz: acerca tu oído.

Furanko: si me vas gritar considérate muerto.

Raditz: no por favor acerca tu oído.

Con goku y raiko.

Raiko: GOKU.

Goku: raiko como esta go gohan.

Raiko: esta bien goku tu no puedes morir. Que puso llorar.

Goku: descuida reviviré con las esferas del dragón.

Raiko: goku quiero decirte gracias por elegirme y por hacerme la mujer más feliz. Llorando.

Goku: de nada te elige por que quería estuviera a mi lado y también cuando estoy cerca de ti me haces feliz. Con su ultimo esfuerzo goku beso a raiko en labios ambos ruborizados.

Mientras furanko estaba en estado shock por lo que le dijo raditz.

Furanko: por que no nos ayudaste.

Raditz: tenía miedo.

Furanko: miedo MIEDO DE QUE.

Raditz: miedo de de vegeta.

Furanko: no puede ser el sigue vivo.

Raditz: si la lamentable men mente.

Furanko: bien cuando llegaran.

Raditz: dentro de un año.

Furanko: no creo que haya tanto tiempo.

Raditz: hermano te pido que la protejas.

Furanko: de acuerdo la protegeré.

Y con esto raditz murio.

Saltando el tiempo.

Paso un año goku entrenaba con kaio sama, furanko le saco la cola a gohan y entrenaron también raiko estaba entrenado todos los guerreros z ten shin han, krilin, yamcha y chaos en el palacio de kamisama.

Gohan tenía el traje de pikoro pero tenia botas azules.

Los saiyajin habían llegado con saibaimans eran 6.

Furanko: ya llegaron.

Gohan: que.

Raiko: hola. Que estaba detrás de furanko.

Furanko: aaaaa no me des esos sustos.

Gohan: mami.

Raiko: veo que has crecido.

Furanko: descuida lo trate bien y además tu hijo un poco fuerte.

Krilin: hola furanko , raiko y gohan.

Luego ten shin han, yamcha y chaos aparecieron.

Furanko: vaya estos es una reunión.

Yamcha: oye me entere sobre goku ya lo revivieron.

Furanko: si.

Nappa: mira vegeta otro saiyajin que es basura.

Ten shin han: que ki tan poderoso.

Vegeta: así que este el hermano mayor de raditz y kakarotto.

Nappa: tu nombre es furanko vaya con ese pelo parece viejo.

Vegeta: mejor conocido como el ángel de la muerte dime que siente matar tu dos hermanos.

Furanko: BASTA DE HABLAR VEGETA MEJOR PELEMOS.

Krilin: oye furanko lo conoces.

Furanko: conozco a vegeta no no llevamos bien.

Raiko: se nota.

Nappa: a ver veamos cuantos so seria como un juego.

Ten shin han: muy bien yo seré el primero.

El saibaman ataca a ten shin han pero el utiliza la palma para aumentar el viento el saibaiman utiliza un acido el lo esquiva y los demás también los 2 dan un salto ten shin han da un codazo en el estomago dejando caer al suelo.

Luego vegeta destruye al saibaman.

Nappa: ve vegeta por que hiciste eso.

Vegeta: ese saibaman estaba jugando con el.

Nappa: ustedes peleen en serio.

Raiko: acaso dijo que solo estaba jugando.

Furanko: pues vegeta tiene razón ese saibaman no peleaba en serio.

Yamcha: bueno yo sigo.

Yamcha y el saibaman desaparecieron.

Gohan: mami desaparecieron.

Raiko: gohan concentra tu ki así podrás verlos.

Yamcha estaba peleando rápidamente contra saibaman estaba dando golpes rápidos pero el saibaman los bloquea luego yamcha usa su patada ataca en la pierna del saibaman lo cual hace caer yamcha lanza una patada en la cara.

Saibaman retrocedía yamcha estaba detrás del el saibaman agarro la mano de yamcha y lo lanzo hacia arriba pero yamcha se recupera y ataca con una patada pero el saibaman lo esquiva, saibaman contraataca pero yamcha lo esquiva y lanza una** KAMEHAMEHA. **

Yamcha: los saibaman no son tan fuertes.

Nappa: que dijiste.

Vegeta: nappa tranquilo.

Yamcha: no quiero que me ayuden yo acabare con los 5.

Vegeta: jaja parece que esta vez te confiaste demasiado.

Yamcha: tu crees.

De repente el saibaman agarro a yamcha fuertemente luego se autodestruyo dejando a yamcha muerto.

Vegeta: asi esta mejor.

Furanko: no no sabía que podían autodestruirse.

Nappa: que tonto ese saibaman se autodestruyo.

**Fin del capitulo 2. **

**Comenten o reviws. **

**ZANGAMAN**

.


	3. saga de los saiyajin p3

**No soy dueño de dragon ball z ni de elfen lied. **

**Brazo derecho arriba: vector 1 **

**Brazo derecho abajo: vector 2 **

**Brazo izquierdo arriba: vector 3 **

**Brazo izquierdo abajo: vector 4 **

Nappa: no puede creer que ese saibaman muriera junto con el enemigo es imperdonable.

Vegeta: oye llévate ese cadáver de aquí ese trozo de carne humana despide olor.

Krilin: ALENJESE DE AQUÍ.

Krilin lanzo una bola de energía era muy lento pero subió hacia el cielo destruyo los 6 saibaman.

Chaos: muy bien krilin.

Ten shin han: krilin esta bien.

Krilin: si pero se nos escapo un saibaman.

Raiko: es cierto donde estará.

Furanko: no creo que con ese ataque hayas acabado.

Krilin: a que refieres.

Furanko: la piel de los saiya. Fue interrumpido.

El saibaman fue tras gohan pero se detuvo por que raiko lo tenia con sus vectores el saibaman estaba sujetado entre brazos y piernas por vectores entre cada una.

Raiko: **KAMEEEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. **

Destruyendo por completo al saibaman.

Gohan: mami gracias por salvarme.

Raiko: gohan no deberías distraerte. Feliz.

Furanko: si fuera ustedes no estaría tan feliz.

Nappa: por fin será nuestra turno.

Vegeta: les cumpliremos ese deseo de morir.

Furanko: oye vegeta por que no peleas conmigo de una vez por todas ambos somos saiyajin y también teníamos asuntos pendientes en el pasado.

Vegeta: es cierto pero no perderé mi tiempo en un saiyajin de clase baja ya que tu madre hizo bien volverte débil dejare que nappa haga todo el trabajo.

Nappa: me parece bien.

Vegeta: escúchame nappa no mates a furanko tengo algunas preguntas.

Nappa se dirigió rapadamente a krilin pero furanko se interpuso y dijo **TALOG ** nappa lo es esquiva fácilmente nappa rodeaba rápidamente a furanko y luego da una patada pero furanko lo bloquea y retrocede un poco.

Furanko: eso todo. Sonriendo

Nappa: dejaras de sonreír cuando te mate.

Las rocas misteriosamente con se levantaran como si nada.

Ten shin han: la tierra esta temblando.

Gohan: mami que pasa.

Raiko: controla tu ki gohan.

Nappa aumentaba su poder.

Nappa: ahora quien de todos ustedes quiere se eliminado. Mirando a ten shin han.

Nappa se dirigió a ten shin han golpeo su brazo izquierdo cortando su mano luego ten shin han voló hacia arriba iba lanzar una bola de ki pero nappa rápidamente le dio patada en estomago haciendo caer a ten shin han en el suelo.

Nappa: tiene suerte de estar con vida.

Furanko: nappa es fuerte.

Krilin: ten shin han.

Nappa hizo estallar la tierra que casi le da a krilin.

Ten shin han: chaos.

Vegeta: nappa detrás de ti.

Chaos se sujeto la espalda de nappa.

Nappa: como se me pego este enano.

Chaos empezó a brillar luego nappa se estrellaba contra la pared para quitarse a chaos.

Ten shin han: suéltalo.

Furanko: chaos suéltalo no lo hagas.

De repente chaos exploto junto con nappa.

Raiko: el se autodestruyo también.

Furanko: es un tonto nada puede destruir a un saiyajin.

Ten shin han: que.

Nappa: ese enano me dio muchos problemas.

Ten shin han: chaos revivió una vez con las esferas del dragón ahora no podrá revivir NUNCA TE PERDONARE.

Ten shin han empezó atacar a nappa con golpes y patadas nappa retrocedía mientras bloqueaba ten shin han da un golpe pero nappa esquiva haciendo romper la pared nappa da un rodillazo en el estomago que lo envía hacia el cielo.

Pero ten shin han reacciona y aterriza vuelva atacar con golpes y patadas a nappa mientras que nappa bloqueaba ten shin han dio unas patada en la cara pero nappa lo golpea fácilmente.

Krilin: tenemos que ayudar a ten shin han.

Furanko: no espera krilin yo solo enfrentare a nappa.

Raiko: que te volviste loco.

Furanko: miren la única manera de vencer un saiyajin es otro saiyajin déjenme solo.

Vegeta: es un buen plan te deseo mucha suerte.

Furanko: búrlate todo lo quieras vegeta pero al final saldrás perdiendo.

Nappa da un fuerte golpe en el estomago a ten shin han luego vuela hacia arriba y luego desciende rápidamente justo en es momento furanko estaba detrás de nappa lo golpeo junto con su manos nappa tras paso una pared luego furanko lanzo **KAMEHAMEHA **dejando polvo.

Nappa se volvió levantar.

Furanko: que paso nappa acaso eres débil.

Nappa: eres un entupido al golpearme.

Furanko: cielos tengo tanto miedo. Burlándose de nappa.

Nappa: MALDITO.

Vegeta: nappa ya cálmate.

Nappa: cierto dime furanko como tendrás mas tiempo de vida quiero que me expliques que son las esferas del dragón.

Furanko: lo siento esa información es clasificada.

Nappa se dirigió hacia a furanko y comenzó con golpes y patadas furanko bloquea e esquivaba pero después furanko agarro fuertemente el brazo derecho de nappa luego furanko da 4 golpes en el estomago y luego dijo **TALOG** nappa cae en el suelo luego vuelve a reaccionar.

Furanko se dirigió rápidamente a nappa pero pone su brazos X cubriéndose del ataque ambos retrocedieron.

Nappa: jeje lo que me contó me vegeta es verdad ahora se por que te dicen el ángel de la muerte.

Furanko: no quiero no hablar de eso vamos a pelear o que.

Nappa: mutilabas a todos los seres vivientes de cada planeta tu solo el primer saiyajin que tenia un gran orgullo eras el primer niño en destruir todo lo que pasaba a su paso pero hasta que llego el día en que convertiste en bebe otra vez y fuiste enviado a la tierra junto con kakarotto eso de volverse un bebe era un mito.

Furanko: gracias por recordarme de los viejos tiempo.

Mientras furanko y nappa seguían peleando.

Gohan: increíble el tío furanko podría vencer a ese señor.

Raiko: será por que furanko también es un saiyajin.

Ten shin han: ugh ugh.

Krilin: ten shin han.

Ten shin han: chaos. Empezó a caminar lentamente.

Krilin: oye ten que vas hacer.

Ten shin han: chaos vengare tu muerte y me reuniré contigo ESTE SERA MI ULTIMO GOLPE **KI KO Ho. **

Furanko retrocedió y nappa vio enorme energía que se dirigió a el ataque salio con éxito.

Nappa: no logrado impresionarme.

Raiko: chicos el ki de ten shin han ha ha muerto.

Krilin: GOKU DONDE ESTAS.

Furanko: ten shin han gasto todo su poder en ese golpe.

Nappa: otro sacrificio inútil bueno aquí voy. Se dirigió hacia furanko.

Vegeta: espera nappa.

Nappa: que sucede por que me detienes.

Vegeta: si no mal recuerdo furanko menciono que tenia otro hermano menor llamado kakarotto y aquí en la tierra se le conoce como goku.

Raiko: si por que ahora se interesan.

Vegeta: jajaja así que su ultima esperanza es tu hermanito es tan débil que fue derrotado por raditz aun si llegara hasta aquí como podría ayudarlos.

Furanko: debo confesarte algo vegeta, goku es mas fuerte que yo.

Krilin: eso es cierto.

Nappa: jaja entonces por que no vino seguramente es cobarde y los dejo morir.

Gohan: mi papa no es cobarde.

Raiko: cierto mi esposo vendrá y te dará tu merecido. Enojada.

Vegeta: vaya kakarotto tiene un esposa y un hijo bueno dejaremos que reúnan después de 3 horas.

Nappa: no señor terminemos con esto.

Vegeta: nappa vas desobedecer mis órdenes.

Nappa: lo siento es que me emocione.

Furanko: chicos escúchenme si goku no viene dentro 3 horas quiero que huyan.

Krilin, gohan y raiko: que.

Furanko: yo me encargo de los 2 puede vencer pero… vegeta no estoy seguro.

Raiko: de que estas hablando.

Furanko: por que cuando era un niño en el planeta vegeta, vegeta y yo siempre ganaba yo y a veces el.

3 horas después mientras tanto en el mas allá.

Goku: al fin llegue.

Kamisama: goku rápido.

Goku: si.

Se teletraportaron en el templo de kami sama.

Goku: ahora si termine mi entrenamiento.

Mr popo: tu puedes goku. Goku fue corriendo.

Goku: amigos, hermano, raiko, gohan resistan un poco mas. Salto desde el templo

Karin: ahí viene veo que goku esta cansado del entrenamiento.

Goku: hola maestro karin.

Karin: ten las últimas semillas del ermitaño. Lanzo 3 semillas.

Goku: gracias me sirvieran de mucho. Atrapando las 3 semillas.

Goku se comió la semilla se recupero.

Mientras en el campo de batalla.

Furanko y raiko peleaban contra nappa, raiko usaba su vector 3 ataco en la cara furanko da una patada que mando a nappa hacia suelo mientras que krilin dijo **KIENZAN. **

Nappa: que técnica tan absurda.

Vegeta: NAPPA ESQUIVALO.

Nappa: eres un maldito acabare contigo. Lanzo una bola de ki krilin se cubrió en forma de X.

Krilin: aaaaaaaaaa.

Nappa: este será tu fin.

Furanko mando bolas de ki en la espalda de nappa.

Furanko: no te olvides de nosotros nappa.

Nappa: acabaste con mi paciencia pero antes dime de las esferas del dragón.

Furanko: eso es clasi. Fue interrumpido.

Raiko: ese ki acaso será de goku. Feliz.

Gohan: si ese ki es de mi papa.

Vegeta: veamos si dicen la verdad. Con su radar.

Nappa: y.

Vegeta: 5000.

Nappa: que.

Furanko: jajaja ahora tienes miedo vegeta.

Vegeta: nappa acaba con ellos de una vez si los cuatro se unen habrá problemas.

Nappa: pero que hay de las esferas.

Vegeta: si vamos al planeta namekusejin encontraremos las esferas del dragón mas poderosos que estas pensé que era una mentira pero en realidad revivieron a kakarotto no lo crees.

Nappa: entonces acabare con furanko.

Gohan: tio furanko huya si usted muere también morirá kamisama y las esferas del dragón desaparecerán yo peleare contigo.

Nappa: pelearas conmigo de veras lo harás.

Nappa se dirigió hacia gohan, gohan le dio una patada en la cara a nappa lo cual se estrella en la pared en los escombros.

Nappa: maldito niño AHORA SI MORIRAS. Lanzo una gran energía de ki en sus manos hacia gohan.

Raiko: GOHAAAAAAAAAN.

Furanko protegió a gohan de gran poder de nappa luego cayo en el suelo.

Gohan: por que. Raiko se acerco

Raiko: furanko.

Furanko: go gohan me me alegro q que es estén bien yo solo hice por que tienes una bonita familia raiko me alegro de que goku te ha haya conocido me me pr pregunto como esta estará la hermosa suno nun nunca tuve el valor de decirle que… la amo pero seguro estará bien, espero que con esto en el mas allá me perdo perdonen por crímenes que hice en el pasad aunque no importa si me voy paraíso o al infierno vivimos mu muchas cosas juntos. Recordando todos los momentos felices cuando estaba con goku y raiko cuando solo eran niños.

Raiko: furanko.

Gohan: tio.

Furanko: raiko cuida bien de mi hermanito. Y estas fueron las ultimas palabras de furanko.

Gohan: **KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. **Gohan lanzo un pequeño kamehameha nappa lo lanza para otro lado.

Nappa: voy a matarte niño.

Raiko: no.

Pero de repente gohan desapareció era la nube voladora y arriba estaba goku luego descendió y camino tranquilo con cara seria.

Goku: hermano.

Raiko: goku tu hermano sacrifico su vida por nuestro hijo.

Goku: ten shin han…yamcha.

Nappa: jaja estas sorprendido por que tu inútiles amigos murieron también había un enano que murió en mil pedazos lo hubieras visto.

Goku: chaos.

Nappa: era muy pequeño pero tenia fuerza.

Goku: furanko y kami sama murieron.

Nappa: descuida te mandare de nuevo al otro mundo.

_Vegeta: su poder de pelea esta aumentado. _

Goku camino hacia a nappa.

Nappa: que pasa quieres morir. Goku desapareció.

Goku: raiko me alegra ver de que estés bien veo que los 3 resistieron.

Raiko: goku me alegra de verte. Abrazando a goku y llorando.

Goku: yah tranquila ten come este semilla del ermitaño.

Raiko: bien.

Goku: krilin, gohan coman la mitad.

Krilin: pero es la ultima.

Goku: no te preocupes yo ya comí una.

Krilin: bueno.

Goku: raiko me sorprende te volviste fuerte y tu gohan también me sorprendiste estoy orgulloso de ti hijo.

Raiko: goku ten cuidado.

Goku: si.

Goku se acerco a nappa.

Nappa: que vas hacer.

Goku: no los voy a perdonar por lo que hicieron. Empezó a temblar la tierra

Nappa: por favor vegeta dime cuanto es su poder de pelea.

Vegeta: es mas de 8000.

Nappa: debe ser error.

Goku: no te preocupes aun no e usado el kaioken.

Nappa empezó a correr hacia goku pero goku estaba detrás de dio una patada detrás de la cabeza.

Nappa: miserable.

Goku: eres un fracasado.

Nappa: QUE DIJISTE ESCUCHE BIEN DIJISTE SOY UN FRACASADO.

Goku: si me di cuente por el golpe que te acabo de dar.

Nappa le dio un golpe pero goku lo esquiva y luego ataca con patadas rápidas pero goku las esquiva nappa da una bofetada pero goku todos los golpes de nappa como si nada nappa dio un golpe pero misteriosamente goku desapareció.

Goku: aquí estoy.

Raiko: vaya goku se habrá hecho fuerte.

Gohan: mi papa es increíble.

_Vegeta: que significa esto acaso furanko dijo la verdad era mas fuerte que el. _

Goku corrió hacia nappa pero desapareció y apareció en cabeza de nappa, nappa da un golpe hacia arriba pero golpe rápidamente golpea el estomago.

Goku: ese golpe va por pequeño chaos.

Nappa da dos golpes y una patada pero goku lo esquiva y salta.

Goku: ESTO DE PARTE DE YAMCHA. Golpea el hombro de nappa cae en suelo luego raciona y vuela.

Nappa: chuiquillo insolente MUERE. Lanzo ki bola de ki.

Goku: no hay necesidad de esquivarlo haaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Nappa: que.

Vegeta: desapareció su técnica con su aumentar su ki.

Goku voló rápidamente hacia nappa y estaba detrás de el.

Goku: ESTE GOLPE ES DE PARTE DE TEN SHIN HAN. Golpeando la cara de nappa con sus 2 manos.

Nappa: no entiendo por que kakarotto tiene tanto poder.

Goku: Y ESTE GOLPE ES DE PARTE DE MI HERMANO FURANKO. Que le dio una fuerte patada hacia nappa que choco contra una roca después de un rato nappa sale.

Nappa: DEMONIOS. Lanzo un pequeña roca a goku pero lo esquiva.

Goku: si ya veo no eres tipo ordinario.

Nappa empezó a aumentar su poder alzo 2 dedos lo cual causo una gran explosión.

Nappa: ya te vi.

Nappa ataco a goku pero esquivo su patada luego nappa empezó atacar con golpes rápidos goku esquivo goku contraataca con una patada pero lo esquiva ambos chocan su golpes con gran fuerza ambos retrocedieron.

Goku: vaya ahora estas peleando mejor que antes.

Nappa: que estoy peleando mejor que antes ahora mismo cerraras tu boca te acabare con unos de mis ataques.

Nappa abrió su boca saco un ki goku lanzo **kamehameha **ambos poderes chocaron pero luego hubo una explosión de polvo.

Goku: cielos si hubiera recibido ese ataque hubiera estado tirado en suelo.

Nappa: imposible esa fue mi mejor técnica como pudo bloquearla.

Goku: creo que esto me llevara tiempo.

Vegeta: FUE SUCIENTE BAJA DE AHÍ NAPPA NO ERES CAPAZ DE DERROTARLO yo me encargare es un pobre diablo no puede creer que yo peleara contra ese inútil de kakarotto.

Nappa: esto es imposible nunca imagine que vegeta iba ejecutarte así mas vale que te prepares vegeta acabara contigo en menos de los que imaginas es por eso que el príncipe de los saiyajin dejare que pelees con el pero ni creas que me quedara con brazos cruzados.

Nappa se dirigió hacia raiko,gohan y krilin.

Goku:** KAIOKEN. **

Goku estaba rodeado de ki rojo y ataco rápidamente la espalda de nappa.

**Fin del capitulo 3. **

**Por favor comenten lo hice largo gracias al que este viendo. **

**ZANGAMAN**


	4. saga de los saiyajin p4

**No soy dueño de dragón ball z ni de elfen lied. **

Vegeta mato a nappa por que no le servia goku decidió pelear en un desierto alejado de personas y animales de todo ser viviente.

Vegeta: ahora entiendo por que escogiste este lugar por aquí será tu tumba jajaja debes sentirte muy afortunado por que un guerrero de clase baja tendrá el honor de pelear con el mejor guerrero cuando los saiyajin, nacen son examinados para medir sus actitudes aquellos miserables que tengan un nivel muy bajo como tu son mandados a planetas como este donde no existan enemigos fuertes eso quiere decir que un perdedor.

Goku: entonces esa es la razón por que estoy en la tierra debo agradecértelo y además si un perdedor hace muchos esfuerzos quizás pueda sobrepasar un guerrero distinguido.

Vegeta: jeje que broma tan graciosa te mostrare la gran pared que aunque no sea mayor sea tu esfuerzo.

Ambos se pusieron poses de combate goku ataca con un golpe pero vegeta lo esquiva luego pero vegeta da un golpe pero goku lo bloquea pero goku contraataca con golpes rápidos vegeta los esquiva y bloquea.

Vegeta da grandes saltos hacia atrás goku empieza a perseguirlo, vegeta toma velocidad de una roca golpeando la cara de goku pero goku raciona luego salta y vuela goku miro para todos lados pero vegeta estaba detrás pero goku se agacha da una patada.

Goku da 3 patadas pero vegeta lo esquiva.

Vegeta: que pasa kakarotto así no peleaste cuando derrotaste nappa en donde quedo tu energía DEMUESTRAMELO. Mientras que goku golpeaba pero vegeta contraataca con 5 golpes en la cara y una patada en el estomago mientras que vegeta junto sus manos y golpeo a goku en cabeza.

Goku reacciona y aterriza vegeta así lo mismo.

Vegeta: jeje.

Goku: el es increíble todavía no esta peleando con todas sus fuerzas el tiene mejor velocidad y mejores técnicas que las mías.

Vegeta: demuéstramelo o es que acaso ya utilizaste todo tu poder.

Goku: esta bien te lo DEMOSTRARE **KAIOKEN**

Goku mando una onda de aire de ki vegeta salta hacia arriba, goku rápidamente golpea en la cara a vegeta y comienza con golpes rápidos en la cara de vegeta luego da una patada que lanza vegeta hacia atrás goku se dirige rápidamente hacia vegeta.

Vegeta reacciona y patea goku en la cara, goku retrocede.

Vegeta: jajaja si hasta aquí llego tu límite me has decepcionado kakarotto.

_Goku: no puede creerlo. _

Goku: jaja sabes algo aunque se un momento de desesperación me siento emocionado. Sonriendo.

_Vegeta: esta sonriendo se resigno y me pedirá que lo perdone o tal vez piense elevar su poder de pelea. _

Vegeta: que ocurre eso fue todo parece que ese es tu limite te demostrare mi poder antes de tu muerte el extraordinario poder del GRAN GUERRERO SAIYAJIN.

Goku: pues demuéstramelo.

Vegeta: buajajaja esa sonrisa desaparecerá en unos instantes.

Vegeta aumento sus poderes las nubes negras bloqueaban el cielo y vientos.

Goku: es un ki muy poderoso.

Las nubes finalmente desaparecieron.

Goku: el viento se ha calmado por completo y las nubes han desaparecido eh. Miro a vegeta.

Vegeta: muere kakarotto.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia a goku da un cabezazo y luego un codazo en estomago de goku, goku reacciona y aterriza sobre el suelo.

Goku: donde esta.

Vegeta: estoy detrás de ti. Pateando a goku.

Goku reacciona y sube en a la cima de una roca luego el miro por todos hasta que finalmente encuentra a vegeta que tiene un ki en forma de fuego que lo arroja hacia a goku.

Goku: **DOBLE KAIOKEN. **Vuela hacia arriba pero vegeta lanza otra onda de ki pero lo esquiva rompiendo la camisa derecha.

Vegeta: jaja bien hecho así se hace esquivar.

Goku aterrizo en el suelo.

_Goku: demonios tiene una velocidad impresionante ni siquiera pude evadir su ataque con el doble kaioken._ Goku se quito su camisa.

Goku: no tengo otra opción no importa si mi cuerpo se destruye y si llego a morir lo que resta hacer el triple kaioken.

Vegeta: y lo lanza sin fuerza para que pudieras esquivarlo seria muy aburrido si te elimino de inmediato jajaja.

Mientras la pocos metros de esa gran batalla yajirobe esta viendo sin que lo descubran ocultándose en una roca

_Yajirobe: vine de tan lejos solo para ver que esta ocurriendo mi sorpresa es que ese canalla es mas fuerte que goku parece que estuviera teniendo un horrible pesadilla. _

_Goku: ahora me concentrare para hacer el triple kaioken aunque no estoy seguro esta donde pueda resistir. _

Vegeta: que sucede kakarotto por que no peleas.

_Goku: no tengo otra opción. _

Vegeta: jajaja ya utilizaste todos tus poderes déjame decirte que yo soy el saiyajin mas poderoso en todo en el universo no importa que tanto hayas entrenado tu sigues siendo un perdedor lo único que has logrado es reducir tu vida un poco mas de lo planeado.

_Yajirobe: esto no me agrada nada me da pavor que ese saiyajin que ese es el enemigo será mejor que me vaya de aquí cuanto antes no ganare nada estar aquí si mejor voy. _

Goku: grrrrr POR FAVOR CUERPO RESISTE DEL **TRIPLE KAIOKEN. **

Kaio sama: no puede ser el triple kaioken.

Goku uso el triple kaioken aumentaba sus poderes.

Vegeta: q que hace.

Goku: haaaaaaaaaaaa **TRIPLE KAIOKEN**.

Goku se dirigió hacia vegeta golpeándolo vegeta cae pero goku rápidamente golpea con dos patadas en la espalda de vegeta, vegeta reacciona y bolas de ki a goku pero rápidamente goku patea a vegeta en la cara.

Vegeta choca contra una roca y queda atrapado en un agujero.

Vegeta: haaaaaaaaaaa MISERABLE.

Vegeta vio a goku da un golpe pero goku estaba detrás y lo golpea vegeta reacciona se dirige hacia goku dando un golpe pero falla por que goku dio un fuerte golpe en estomago vegeta retrocede vegeta se dirige goku agarra ambos manos fuertemente.

Vegeta atrapo con sus piernas los brazos de goku junto sus manos pero goku da un cabezazo goku da 2 golpes en la cara un rodillazo en la espalda otro golpe en la espalda empieza atacar con golpes rápidos en espalda desciendo y estrellándose contra el piso goku estaba en rodillazo en espalda de vegeta.

Goku retrocede débilmente y vegeta se levanta dolorosamente.

_Vegeta: como es posible kakarotto sobrepaso mi poder de pelea. _

Goku: jeje demonios es un sujeto que resiste todo tengo que acabar con el de una vez por todas ha… rayos mi cuerpo.

_Yajirobe: que te detiene goku acaba con el de una vez. _

Vegeta: ha tu crees que voy permitir esto yo soy el mejor guerrero no puede ser derrotado por un guerrero de clase baja inferior yo SOY EL MAS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO.

_Goku: me duele todo parece que mi cuerpo no resiste el triple kaioken si seguimos peleando así yo seré el que perderá. _

Vegeta: que esto es mi sangre mi sangre real esta saliendo dentro de mi cuerpo y todo por pelear contra este sabandija no te lo perdonare nunca nunca NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE.

Goku: que.

Vegeta: ya no necesito este horrible planeta AHORA TODOS USTEDES EXPLOTARAN JUNTO CON LA TIERRA.

Goku: que dijiste.

Vegeta salio volando hacia cielo envuelto con ki púrpura.

Vegeta: SI PUEDES ESQUIVARLO INTETALO AUNQUE SOBREVIVAS LA TIERRA EXPLOTARA.

Goku: NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA.

Vegeta: PREPARATE PARA MORIR.

Goku: no tengo mas opción que arriesgarme **TRIPLE KAIOKEN KAME.**

Vegeta: de ninguna manera PODRAS DETENER MI galick ho.

Goku:** HAMEEEEEEEEEE. **

Vegeta: MUERE KAKAROTTO.

Goku:** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. **

El kamehameha y galick ho ambas ondas de ki chocaron y goku dijo **CUADRAPLE KAIOKEN **con esto vegeta salio volando hacia el cielo por kamehameha de goku.

**Fin del capitulo 4. **

**Comenten o reviews por favor. **


	5. saga de los saiyajin p5

**No soy dueño de elfen lied ni de Dragon ball z. **

**Vectores. **

**Brazo derecho arriba: vector 1 **

**Brazo derecho abajo: vector 2 **

**Brazo izquierdo arriba: vector 3 **

**Brazo izquierdo abajo: vector 4**

Vegeta había vuelto pero esta vez tenia un plan para a goku, transformándose en un mono gigante.

Goku: no puede ser. Impresionado por la transformación de vegeta.

Vegeta da un golpe pero goku salta y retrocede pero vegeta lo sigue goku esquiva y retrocede.

Vegeta (ozaru): jaja que te pareció eso kakarotto este será tu fin.

Goku retrocedía.

Goku: no entiendo lo que esta pasando.

Goku esquiva el gran golpe de vegeta causando que se destruyeran las rocas, goku retrocedía vegeta da un pisotón pero goku lo esquiva luego vegeta da otro pisotón pero goku lo esquiva y salta.

Goku: es un mono es mono monstruoso.

Vegeta (ozaru): jaja te diré algo interesante los saiyajin se convierten en monos gigantescos su PODER AUMENTA.

Vegeta da un golpe goku lo esquiva y salta hacia adelante.

Flashback de goku.

Furanko: escúchame hermano hagas lo que hagas no mires la luna llena.

Kami sama: yo te quitare la cola la razón es por que te estorba al pelear.

Goku recordó que destruye el castillo de pilaf y el torneo.

Fin del flashback de goku.

Goku: el monstruo que piso a mi abuelito y el torneo de las artes marciales grr con que ese monstruo era yo.

_goku: perdóname abuelito. _

Vegeta da golpes goku los esquiva, luego retrocedió.

Goku: ahora te lo demostrare vegeta la genkidama de TODA LA TIERRA Y MIA ahora mismo te daré lo que te mereces.

Goku levanto sus manos hacia el cielo pero vegeta da un golpe goku lo esquiva pero vegeta contraataca con una gran patada enviado a goku a chocar contra suelo goku no podía moverse, vegeta da un salto hacia goku.

Goku: **KAIO KEN. **

Salta hacia arriba pero vegeta lo golpea con su cola de mono goku cae hacia atrás luego reacciona.

Vegeta (ozaru): jajaja que te ocurre jajaja ni siquiera puedes escapar de mi toma esto.

Vegeta salta y da una patada goku se defiende pero choca contra la pared y luego cae al piso

Vegeta (ozaru): jaja que te ocurre kakarotto no puedes hacer nada.

Goku: no puede evadir los ataques de un sujeto mas grande que yo no puedo contener el tiempo suficiente para concentrar mi espíritu y hacer la genkidama ni que aumento cinco veces el kaioken no lo podré derrotar.

Vegeta (ozaru): ah con que no quieres atacarme pues prepárate por que yo lo haré.

Goku: yo solo necesito tiempo para poder concentrarme.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia a goku.

Goku: ya se usare la técnica de ten shin han **TAIYOKEN**.

Vegeta (ozaru): aaaaaaaaaaa.

Goku: aprovechare el tiempo mientras el no puedo ver nada. Goku voló y uso el kaio ken para alejarse de vegeta.

Vegeta (ozaru): mis ojos no puedo ver.

Goku aterrizo lejos de vegeta.

Goku: creo que esta distancia lo lograre (suspiro) tierra, mar y también todos los seres vivientes bríndenme un poco de su energía para formar la gran **GENKIDAMA. **Goku levanto sus manos.

La tierra y el mar su energía se dirigía hacia goku.

_Goku: ya recupero la vista pero esta distancia tendré la ventaja de lanzarle la genkidama. _

Vegeta (ozaru): miserable en do donde estas no te servirá de nada huir por que puedo sentir tu presencia.

El cuerpo de goku empezó a brillar lo rodeaba un ki blanco.

_Goku: la energía se a reunido. _

Vegeta (ozaru): gr canalla. Hasta que vio goku.

Goku: ya me vio necesito mas tiempo ya esta lista la energía de toda la tierra se ha reunido.

Vegeta voló hacia a goku.

Goku: haaaaaaaaa.

Goku estaba apunto de lanzar la genkidama pero vegeta lanza por su boca una onda ki causando una explosión.

Mientras tanto raiko, gohan y krilin se dirigían a lugar de la batalla.

Vegeta (ozaru): jaje eh. Vio a goku que estaba tirando en el piso.

Goku: nunca me imagine que ese sujeto viniera a atacarme cometí una gran equivocación y tanto trabajo que me costo para hacer la genkidama para que desapareciera.

Vegeta (ozaru): ha eres un sujeto muy persistente pero puedo saber que estas a punto de llegar al limite. Goku se levanto.

Goku: estoy en problemas veo que no soy capaz de ganar esta pelea utilice toda mi energía con la genkidama que intente hacer.

Vegeta camino hacia a goku.

Vegeta (ozaru): jaja ahora que harás.

Vegeta da un pisotón pero goku lo esquiva y salta vegeta da un golpe lo cual lanza a goku contra la pared cayendo en el piso, vegeta salta y aplasta la pierna de goku.

Mientras tanto.

Raiko: el ki de goku se debilita.

Gohan: papa resiste.

De vuelta a la pelea.

Goku: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Vegeta (ozaru): ay cuenta lo siento parece te pise sin darme cuenta jejeja ahora que parece si te aplasto con mi dedo para que ya no sufras.

Goku: (respiro de dolor).

Vegeta: ha llegado tu fin kakarotto despídete de este planeta por que lo destruiré.

Goku: mal maldición e perdido esta pelea la verdad es que estoy muy feliz por que existe alguien con ese poder extraordinario pero es muy humillante si muero al derrotarlo.

Vegeta (ozaru): jaja MUERE.

Goku: haaaaaaa. Que tiro una onda de ki en el ojo derecho de vegeta.

Vegeta (ozaru): aaaaaaaaaaa.

Goku: creo que este fue mi ultimo esfuerzo ahora ya no me queda energía ni para mover un dedo puede hacer conmigo lo quieras.

Vegeta (ozaru): oogrrr kakarotto miserable como te atreves a lastimarme.

Vegeta agarro con su brazo derecho el cuerpo de goku luego lo apretó con sus 2 manos.

Vegeta (ozaru): te aplastare como a un insecto.

Goku: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Mientras tanto.

Krilin: aquí no a oscurecido que extraño.

Raiko: miren.

Gohan: oigan no es.

Krilin: ah esperen bajemos y escondámonos.

Gohan: que es ese monstruo.

Raiko: gohan hagamos lo que dice.

Vegeta (ozaru): jaja supongo que ahora todos tus huesos deben estar rotos.

Raiko: va a matar a goku vamos ayudarlo.

Gohan, krilin y raiko se dirigieron hacia al campo de batalla pero.

Yagirobe: ALTO.

Krilin: yagirobe.

Yagirobe: acaso no saben quien es ese monstruo es nada menos que el saiyajin.

Krilin: ya lose.

Yagirobe: ustedes nunca podrán derrotar a ese monstruo mejor olvídenlo.

Krilin: escucha si le cortamos la cola el volverá a la normalidad.

Yagirobe: su cola.

Gohan y raiko: su cola.

Krilin: escúchenme hagan todo lo posible por llamar la atención de ese saiyajin mientras yo veo con cortarle la cola de acuerdo.

Raiko: entendí vamos.

Raiko y gohan fueron hacia a donde estaba goku y krilin estaba detrás de vegeta.

Vegeta (ozaru): algo viene hacia aca donde esta.

Vegeta miro por todos lados esta que escucho una voz femenina.

Raiko: yohoo vegeta deja a mi goku en paz.

Gohan: suelte a mi papa y rápido.

Vegeta (ozaru): ah miren quien tenemos aquí la mujer y el hijo la familia de kakarotto reunida que tierno vinieron a ver como muere kakarotto o acaso me equivoco jajaja llegaste justo a tiempo y le queda poco en este momento estaba pensando de que manera lo podía exterminar.

Krilin: **KIENZAN. ** Krilin concentro su ki para controlar el kienzan.

Vegeta (ozaru): observen con mucha atención por que ahora mismo lo haré pedazos despídanse de kakarotto lo único que no me agrada es que kakarotto se haya desmayado y no podrá sufrir.

Krilin: haaa.

Krilin lanzo el kienzan pero vegeta salta ahora el kienzan se dirigía hacia raiko y gohan, raiko uso vecto lo paro por un poco pero ella devolvió hacia vegeta pero el lo esquiva.

Krilin: no puede ser.

Vegeta (ozaru): creían que no había otro dispuesto a atacarme parece que les encanta ser personas muy sentimentales desde un principio pensé que ese niño no podría atacarme ni siquiera la mujer de kakarotto tendría ninguna posibilidades de ganarme jajajuajaja veo que ustedes se les llego la hora tendrán que esperar después de kakarotto seguirá su turno insectos, jajaja el gran error que cometieron es ponerse a pelear conmigo y ahora haré que arrepientan.

Vegeta aplastaba el cuerpo de goku con sus manos.

Gohan: YA DETENTE DEJALO. Molesto.

Raiko: SUELTALO VEGETA. Molesto.

Ambos se pusieron en poses de combate vegeta se dirigía a ellos.

Vegeta (ozaru): jaja que les pase tienen tanto miedo que ni siquiera pueden moverse jajaja ah.

Yagirobe quien corto la cola de vegeta con su espada luego corrió a esconderse.

Vegeta (ozaru): maldición no había dado cuenta que había otra sabandija más esto no puede ser.

Vegeta soltó a goku y empezó a volver a la normalidad.

Vegeta: no.

Krilin: que bueno lo logro.

Vegeta: no puede ser maldición no puede ser GRRRR ME LAS PAG. Hasta que fue interrumpido por un golpe de raiko.

Raiko: mejor cállate.

Vegeta: maldita por lo que seas una mujer no significa que tratare como se deba tratar.

Vegeta se dirigió rápidamente hacia raiko ambos estaban dándose golpes rápidos hasta krilin interrumpe la pelea pero vegeta le da una patada lo cual deja a krilin al suelo Luego vegeta esquiva los vectores de raiko la golpea en la cara enviándola donde cuerpo goku.

Luego vegeta se dirigió hacia a gohan vegeta lo golpea en estomago luego lo patea vegeta agarra la camisa de gohan.

Vegeta: esto lo que puedes hacer eres como todas esas sabandijas como las demás jaja.

Vegeta da un cabezazo en cabeza de gohan.

Vegeta: a pesar de ser una sabandija tiene la sangre de un saiyajin como seré una persona muy amable te haré el privilegio de morir al lado de tu padre y de tu madre.

Vegeta lanzo a gohan hacia goku y raiko que estaban en suelo heridos.

Goku: ra raiko, go gohan son ustedes.

Vegeta: oh ese tonto kakarotto es muy persistente todavía esta conciente.

Goku: oigan tengo un plan pa para poder derrotar a vegeta pero necesito que gohan te levantes.

Gohan: si papa me levantare no dejare que ese tipo gane. Gohan se levanto.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia a gohan pero gohan lanzo un onda de ki pero vegeta salta lo esquiva pero y patea la cara de gohan.

Goku: raiko dime que te quedan fuerzas para levantarte.

Raiko uso el vecto como piernas para levantarse.

Raiko: estoy bien dime el plan.

Goku: toma mi mano te daré la energía de la tierra la genkidama.

Raiko: que clase de técnica es esa.

Goku: la genkidama es toda la energía que reuní de la tierra pero solo quedan la mitad de ella estoy seguro que podrás derrotarlo con eso.

Raiko: entiendo.

Goku: te pido por favor que sujetes mi mano.

Raiko sujeto la mano de goku.

Raiko: que le paso a tu brazo.

Goku: no importa sujeta mi mano recíbela por favor.

Raiko: esta bien. Ruborizada.

La mano izquierda de raiko comenzó a brillar.

Raiko: siento un ki tremendo.

Goku: ahora debes alzar la palma de tu mano concéntrate para que se forme una bola.

Gohan se defendía de las patadas de vegeta luego contraataca con golpe en ojo de vegeta.

Raiko: listo logre.

Goku: bien lograste raiko golpea a ese sujeto con la genkidama no la desperdicies por nada en mundo.

Gohan y vegeta seguían peleando.

Vegeta: ninguna sabandija puede enfrentarse a mi creo que ya es hora de reflexionar sobre eso.

Goku: raiko antes de que tires la genkidama tienes que sentir el ki maligno de vegeta.

Raiko se concentro en buscar el ki maligno de vegeta.

Raiko: listo ya sentí ki maligno de vegeta.

Yagirobe: QUE ESPERAS TIRARLO DE UNA VEZ.

Vegeta: que.

Raiko lanzo la **GENKIDAMA **hacia vegeta pero lo esquiva.

_Goku: regrésaselo gohan esa energía esta de nuestra parte todos los que tienen un ki maligno existe una posibilidad de que la regreses. _

Gohan se concentro y lanzo la genkidama hacia vegeta esto causo que vegeta se fuera hasta cielo.

**Fin del capitulo 5 **

**ZANGAMAN**


End file.
